Angelina
by chocoholic1471
Summary: Sam has been mysteriously dissapearing for weeks at a time. Carly is trying to figure out where she goes. Meanwhile, Freddie falls in love with a pop star named Angelina, who has a secret that nobody would have guessed. SEDDIE
1. A Star from Seattle

**Angelina**

Summary- _Sam has been mysteriously dissapearing for weeks at a time. Carly is trying to figure out where she goes. Meanwhile, Freddie falls in love with a pop star named Angelina, who has a secret that nobody would have guessed. SEDDIE_

Angelina Bellerose twirled the pink streak in her brown hair nervously. She was sitting on a white leather couch backstage of the set of the TV show Music Update. She waited nervously for her cue to come in.

"That video was Warm N' Cool, coming in at number 14 on the top 50 music video countdown. Coming up is number 13, "If only you said yes" by Angelina Bellerose! Here is Angelina herself, here to answer some questions."

Angelina stepped out from behind a beaded curtain and onto the stage.

"Hey everyone!" she waved, her silver bangles jungling when she moved her hand. She sat down on a circular armchair that matched the couch backstage. The host of the show, Irene, said into the microphone,

"Rising star Angelina stepped out into the mucic industry only 5 months ago, and look at her now! Two Top 50 singles, a sucessful music video and half a million copies of her album sold already! Angelina, how does it feel to be America's newest pop sensation?" she asked.

"It feels great!" she exclaimed.

"Angelina was living in Seattle, Washington before she became a star. How did you get your start as a singer?"

"I've always loved singing, but was too shy to sign up for a musical or something like that. I'd never liked singing in public. But I still really wanted to be a professional singer, so I went to a dozen different companies. Finally I got signed, and, well, here I am!"

"That just proves that you can do anything if you work hard enough!" Irene said. "Okay, here is Angelina's first video, "If Only You Said Yes" coming in at lucky Number 13!"

_The Shay's apartment, same time_

Carly Shay and Freddie Bensen were sitting in Carly's living room. Sam was on a trip with her Uncle, the one who wasn't in jail. Carly was watching Music Update and Freddie was on his laptop.

"Ohmigosh! Guess what Freddie, Angelina Bellerose lived in Seattle!" Carly exclaimed.

"Cool." Said Freddie, not knowing who Carly was talking about and not really caring, either.

"Freddie, do you even know who that is?" she asked.

"Um, no."

"Are you serious? You have to watch this video! She has an amazing voice!"

Freddie frowned, but shut his laptop anyway. He looked at the TV to see a girl about his age, with straight brown hair with bangs and a pink streak in it, walking on a bridge while it was raining. She looked like she was crying. She wasn't wearing a jacket and she was getting soaked. "Oh baby, we wouldn't be in this mess, if you only said yes." She sang. Freddie was surprised. She had a voice like no other he'd ever heard before.

"Wow. She does have a beautiful voice." Freddie said after the video was done.

"I know! And she's really pretty, too!" said Carly. Freddie agreed. She was pretty, in a different sort of way.

"You said she lives in Seattle…and she's 15, like us. Maybe we'll meet her someday" Carly said, sounding excited.

"Don't count on it." Said Freddie. He wasn't trying to be pessimistic, but it just wasn't likely.

"I mean-" he started to say, but Caly iterupted.

"Shh! Listen!" she said, pointing at the TV.

"Angelina will be playing live on Seattle Beat next Thursday!" the lady onsreen said. "Be sure to tune in! And for all of you people who live in or around Seattle, we have a contest online where you could win 2 tickets and backstage passes to meet Angelina! Enter online by Saturday!"

Carly turned the TV off.

"Oh my god. Freddie, give me the laptop."

Normally, Freddie wouldn't have let Carly touch his precious tech equipment, but he let her anyway, because he was too budy daydreaming about meeting Angelina to care.


	2. She's baaaaaack!

Sam walked into the Shay's apartment. She had just gotten back from her trip.

"Hey Carly!" Sam called. Carly jumped up from the couch and gave her a big hug.

"Nice to see you again, Sam!" Carly said happily.

"You too, Carls. Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course I did, I-" she started to say, but Sam cut her off.

"Whatever. Got any ham?"

_Some things never_ _change_, though Carly, smiling.

"In the fridge." She told her meat-obbsessed friend. Sam took of her coat and flung it across the room, and ran to get the ham. She pulled the whole entire ham from the fridge and bit into it viciously.

"So…" said Carly, trying not to watch as Sam devoyred the hunk of meat. "How was your trip?"

Sam swallowed. "It was crappy. All my uncle ever talks about is how terrible his life is. It pretty much sucked. Plus I had to spend 2 weeks in a trailer park."

"Awww. I feel so bad for you." Carly said. "Freddie and I watched TV _all week_. I never knew how boring he is!"

"What have I been trying to tell you all these years, Carly? He's a good-for-nothing tech geek."

"Oh, Sam. Don't you think that's just a _little_ bit harsh?"

"Deal with it." She said, but smiled so Carly would know that she wasn't trying to be rude.

Carly was about to say something, but the door opened and Freddie walked in, holding a green Pear laptop and a camcorder. He smiled at Carly, then he noticed Sam. His smile faded.

"Look what the cat dragged in." he said.

"Why so grumpy, Fredward? Did you forget to take a tick bath today?" Sam asked. Freddie scowled.

"Yeah, well you-"

"GUYS!" Carly interrupted. They stopped. "Sam just got here and you two are already fighting! Sheesh!"

"Sorry, Carly." He said. "Let's watch some TV."

Carly gave Sam a _what did I tell you?_look, and Sam giggled. But they both sat down on the green sofa anyway.

Freddie turned on the television, showing a celebrity interview channel. Sam snatched the remote away from him. She changed it to pro wrestling.

"Sam! I was watching that!" Freddie snapped.

Sam sighed, then turned it back to the celebrity channel. Angelina Bellerose was onscreen, talking to a reporter.

"Do we have to watch this?" Sam complained. "I hate these kind of shows. All of those pop stars are so annoying."

"I like Angelina. She's a really good singer. I bought a few of her songs on PearTunes the other day." Carly said. "But we can change the channel if you want to."

"NO!" Freddie exclaimed, a little too loud. Sam and Carly looked at him. He blushed. "I mean, uh, I'd like to….watch this….interesting show…." He mumbled.

Carly and Sam laughed. "Ooooh, somebody's got a celebrity crush!" Carly teased.

"I do not!!!!!" he said, but his face was still a bright shade of red.

"Then why are we going to Seattle Beat on Thursday to watch her perform?" Carly said.

Freddie couldn't answer that one.

_Later that day…._

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Carly screamed, staring at the computer screen in front of her, as if doubting what she was seeing. "SAM!!! FREDDIE!!! SPENCER!!!"

They all ran to the computer.

"What is it?" asked Spencer, who had dashed in wearing only a towel, his hair dripping wet from the shower he was just in.

"I won backstage passes to see Angelina Bellerose this Thursday!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, you are so lucky!" Freddie said. He had a huge smile on his face. Sam just laughed, then mocked him. "_I do not have a crush!!!_" she imitated in an annoying high-pitched voice. Freddie frowned.

"I won two passes…Sam, want to come with me?" she asked. Freddie crossed his arms and scowled even more.

"Errr…..sorry, Carls, but you know I really hate that kind of music. Plus, my mom is making me go see a therapist on Thursday. Something about 'anger issues'" Sam said, putting air quotes around 'anger issues'. Freddie laughed. Carly looked dissapointed.

"Awww, that's too bad. I'll take Freddie then. I know he'd love to see _Angelina_." Carly teased.

"Well, if you insist…" Freddie said, trying and failing to act nonchalant.

"Great!" said Carly. "I still can't believe I won!"

"Yeah, me neither." Said Sam. "Gotta go. Bye!" she said, running out of the door.

"Me too, see ya Carly." Said Freddie.

Carly satyed there in front of the computer, smiling happily. She was going to meet a popstar!


End file.
